Some Life Huh?
by VictiniOfTheDamned
Summary: Well, This is me, The most unfortunate floatzel in the entire region. Nothing too special about me. Unless well...My curiosity counts for something.
1. This Is Me

Chapter 1: Me

I know most stories start out with like a super boring person trying to do something amazing, but this isn't that type of story now is it?...Well depends on the way you look at it. Well this is a story of how life got turned and flipped upside-down, turned inside out, and sorta crashes and burns after I had found a trainer that didn't know when to quit when it was obvious that quitting was sorta something that should've happened. This is what happened to me, the most basic pokemon for water types(I think depending on just me alone counts). Well...This is me.


	2. Let's start this off

Chapter 2: Some Start Off Huh?

I can't wait to be able to get away from everyone and everything. Life's a pain and sometimes an escape is actually escaping where you're from, Which is what I'm going to do. Maybe I won't be teased or smacked around be other pokemon wherever I end up. Maybe I can meet some people or something. Maybe I can get better at hiding from humans. I think the last thing I need is to get caught by them. My friends say that being caught is the worse. I'd hate having to be someone's pet or servant or something. Honestly, Whatever happens, Happens. It doesn't matter really, Cause some stuff is inevitable no matter how bad I avoid it. I have the worse luck, Which gives me a huge disadvantage. Maybe staying is for the better, but then again maybe not. Well heading off for me is easy, Going on is going to be pretty hard, Especially if my friends aren't coming along with me when we all planned to come together when we went off. I cant can't fly and they aren't good swimmers either so it might be ok, But I'm off


	3. And I'm off ( Finally)

Chapter 3: My Journey To Infinity

I'm starting out by telling everyone bye.

"Bye everyone", I say as I hug them.

I get a few things that mt friends tell me me before I head off. "Take care you dumb*ss", My friend Luxio tells me.

I get similar responses from my other friends as well, They won't change for anything, Even if they wanted to. "Well I'm goin to have to go now", I say,"Nothing too special about this place but trees and dirt."

"Yeah if that's what you want to believe cause suddenly you know everything," A Samurott calls out from a distance," Just stay away from humans, They can be...A little weird sometimes. And whatever you do don't let them catch you! Then no one will ever see you again."

"You've been saying that for Arceus only knows how long!," I call back, Everyone laughing at him.

"Don't say I didn't warn you then," He whispers.

After a couple hours of Eating,Playing,Talking, and some gambling, I say all my good-byes and head off into what was a pretty blunt unknown. I just want to make it to a nice place like a caves or a pond, or even a lake, Well as long as I can sleep the night away from what I need to do.


	4. Boredom

Chapter 4: Boredom

"Well...This is it. Travelling to somewhere else.With no one around which makes it better for me," I say loudly hoping some other pokemon hears me.

"Hello there," Another voice says," I've been watching you and following you for the past couple days. I was wondering what you were doing, If you don't mind me asking you."

"I've been looking for some other place that isn't a forest,ocean,lake, or a place that has a lot of other pokemon in it," I reply back to.

"What are you? I haven't ever seen you type before. Are you from another place? And where are you actually trying to go?," It says back.

"I think my better question should be, What are you and where are you? I hear you but I can't see you. It's kinda annoying walking and talking by myself. Besides...It makes me look like I'm crazy," I call out to it.

"You won't judge what I am right?," It says, Worried.

"No I won't, Besides I think I'm probably the crumbiest thing out in the region at moment...You'd have to be _waaaaaaaay_ worse if you think you're doing really bad," I reassure.

"O-Ok then," It says pannicked.

I wait, feeling a little bit anxious to just run away or something. I'm just hoping it isn't one of those pokemon that'll pick me up and drop me from a high up distance just for the fun of it.

"Are you there?," I yell.

A small, blue figure steps out from behind a tree. 'It's a Riolu, Why was I so nervous? That was pretty dumb,' I think to myself.

I laugh,"Well, I thought you were going to like...Kill me or something. Not be scared. Well, if you-,"

",This isn't me...This is just one of the figures I can change into. This is me...,"

The Riolu jumps, Turning into a small but bright ball of light. I stand back, confused on whether I should be scared or if I should be marveling at this pokemon. ",Well...This is what I really, Nothing much more and nothing much less," The newly transformed Zorua said.

",Well...I could be worse.I mean, You could be me instead of you, You know," I reassured the Zorua.", If you really want you can come along with me to wherever I end up at."

"Are you sure? I won't be a bother will I? I just don't want to be in your way that's all. Only cause-."

I put one of my paw segments over it's lips, "It's fine you won't be a problem at all, Just follow me if you want to come with me," I say calmly.

The Zorua nods its head and follows me to, wherever we're going.


	5. MidStory Revision

Chapter 3.5: The Revision

I have recently got some really good feedback that had me realize that revision of the other chapters might come into play later, along with longer and better detailed chapters next time I get to one...So I going to work on older material until I get something worthwhile.


End file.
